


Visiting a Friend

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [22]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Hope is visiting a friend.





	Visiting a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Visiting a Friend.

Having learned the address from Janet, Hope didn't really know why she was visiting Ava, after all, they weren't quite ready to collect the particles yet, so there wasn't really anything she could do or say right now. 

But for some reason, she just felt like seeing Ava was the right thing to do. Maybe it was because she felt a connection to her, saw something of herself in the other woman. She had lived her entire life thinking she had lost her mother, being at odds with her father because of him prioritizing his work over her, but she still had had a life, a childhood, people who loved her. 

It was a chilling thought, how easily that accident could have happened to her family, how easily Ava's fate could have befallen her. That was why she felt compelled to check up on her, to see if she was okay, or as okay as she could be in her current state.

Those were the thoughts that ran through Hope's head when she knocked at the door to Ava's hide out. When the door opened and Ava stood there, looking better than she had before Janet had healed her but still haunted, sad, Hope knew it had been a good idea to come her, even when Ava was frowning at her, clearly not having expected her to come.

"What are you doing here?"

Hope smiled, hoping to convey her intentions. 

"Visiting a friend."

Ava seemed taking aback by that, but a moment later she stepped aside, letting Hope pass.

And as she stepped over the threshold, Hope realized for herself that it was the truth, or at least she hoped it would be.


End file.
